


关于圣诞小视频的联想

by Qini



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qini/pseuds/Qini
Relationships: sato keigo/kono junki, 佐藤景瑚/河野纯喜
Kudos: 13





	关于圣诞小视频的联想

佐藤景瑚忍不住了。

公司说要拍一些视频，于是把在练习室大汗淋漓的十一个人叫出来，让他们收拾收拾休息一会儿，然后换上衣服准备开始。  
公司真小气。佐藤景瑚看着刚刚换好衣服的河野纯喜心想。这不是很久之前我们拍照时穿过的嘛。佐藤景瑚撇撇嘴，又盯着河野纯喜。不过他穿着还是很好看的。

刚刚出道的十一个人还不会营业，反应和演技也是充满尴尬，佐藤景瑚也只能一遍一遍照着提示读，努力表现出不那么尴尬的样子。  
“啊！” 正在努力思考接下来自己该做什么反应说什么台词的时候，佐藤景瑚竟然被川西的あ下了一跳，下意识地回头看着旁边被自己搂着的人，对方也看向了自己。  
糟糕了。佐藤景瑚盯着那双亮亮的眼睛，心里在骂人，为什么偏偏要在这时候对上河野纯喜的眼睛。  
河野纯喜的眼睛真的太漂亮了，眼角生的优越，睫毛也长长的，最重要的是眼睛很亮很清澈，他紧张时总会眨巴几下，仿佛是刚刚出生的没有被任何东西玷污过的小鹿，干净清纯，但却又像一个漩涡，把佐藤景瑚吸的死死的。河野纯喜现在就正用着这双眼睛盯着佐藤景瑚，头微微抬起一点，还一脸单纯的样子，正是佐藤景瑚熟悉的一幕，是昨晚刚刚复习过的。  
不同的是，昨晚这双干净的眼睛上被染了白色的粘稠液体，那是佐藤景瑚颤抖的前端刚刚射出来的精液。两个人都一丝不挂，喘着粗气，自己坐在床边，河野纯喜则跪在他双腿之间，脸上和前胸都沾上了白色液体。嘴巴已经离开他的下体，微微张开，双手还握着根部慢慢摩擦，眼睛看着自己眨巴几下，还是一样干净清澈，好像是坐在教室认真听讲的高中生一样，仿佛与色情一词毫不沾边。一想到这双眼睛的主人刚刚帮自己口交过，身后的小穴还插着自己放入的跳蛋，身体随着跳蛋微微摆动，佐藤景瑚刚刚射过的下体就又硬了。他站起来，扶起跪在自己腿间的人，一手扶着他的腰，另一手探向河野纯喜的后穴……  
别想了别想了。佐藤景瑚想打自己几个巴掌，努力克制自己不要在录视频时回想昨晚的情事，虽然他的下体已经微微抬头了。他收回放在河野纯喜肩上的手，尽力把自己拽回接下来的台词上面。  
“好吃的东西！”佐藤景瑚笑着营业，却感受到了一只熟悉的手摸在自己的腹部。“要多吃一点哦！”努力说完台词，佐藤景瑚没再敢看河野纯喜的脸，可是已经晚了。心跳快的要命，下身也已经支起帐篷，河野纯喜摸在自己腹肌上的手成功地彻底地唤起了他的欲望，手的主人却还笑得一脸纯良。

我忍不住了。佐藤景瑚深呼了一口气，开始思考哪里比较合适。

“啪嗒”原本摆在洗漱台上的木梳掉了下来，是被河野纯喜的胳膊扫下来的。

河野纯喜双手紧紧扒在洗漱台两边，半个身子快要趴在上面，有频率地前后晃动。因为太过舒服，嘴巴微微张着，发出细碎的呻吟。他的头不受控制的仰起来，眼睛也微微闭起来，睫毛忽忽闪闪，上面还有零星的白色液体。河野纯喜慢慢睁开眼睛，望向镜子里站在他身后不断挺动腰肢的高个男人。  
好漂亮啊。河野纯喜盯着佐藤景瑚想。虽然自己正被这位美人压在身下不断进出，但也不妨碍他用有那么一些女性偏向的词来描述佐藤景瑚。真的好漂亮啊，皮肤白白净净的，两条腿又长又直，肌肉也比自己的好看许多，乳尖也粉粉的，眼睛也——河野纯喜和佐藤景瑚的眼神又交汇在一起。  
他回过头，佐藤景瑚冲他笑着，低下身子来亲他，伴随着的是不断加快的、越来越重的抽插。这一下一下的冲击让河野纯喜清醒过来，这位漂亮的美人本质上是性欲高涨的猛男，并且正在用他尺寸惊人的下体不停地撞进自己的屁股。河野纯喜又闭上眼睛，一只手伸向自己硬的滴水的下体，撸动的速度不断加快。  
佐藤景瑚没轻没重地亲在河野纯喜的身上，然后直起身来，双手握着他下陷的腰，伴随着囊袋打在臀瓣上的啪啪声，快速地撞进河野纯喜翘起的屁股。  
“啊…啊……”两个人都发出舒服的呻吟声，几乎同时射了出来——佐藤景瑚当然是射在河野纯喜的身体里，温热的液体又刺激着河野纯喜发出几声舒服的轻哼。

佐藤景瑚从他的身体里出来，后穴流出了一股股白色的液体，顺着河野纯喜小麦色的大腿流下来。河野纯喜转过身，腿还有些发软，整个人倒在佐藤景瑚身上。  
“你今天怎么…怎么兴致这么高…”河野纯喜微微抬头，望着美人的脸，用他那双被染上了一丝情欲的、明明亮亮的、眼角还有白色污渍的眼睛——殊不知自己才是罪魁祸首。  
佐藤景瑚倒吸一口凉气。河野纯喜感受到抵在自己腹部的东西又在胀大。

“砰”这是佐藤景瑚把搂着自己脖子亲吻的河野纯喜抱上洗漱台时，左脚不小心把木梳踢到墙角发出的声音。


End file.
